User blog:Sclera1/List of James Bond henchmen in GoldenEye
This is a list of henchmen from the James Bond 1995 film GoldenEye. Xenia Onatopp Xenia Sergeevna Onatopp ( ) is a supporting villain in the James Bond film GoldenEye, played by actress Famke Janssen. Biography Xenia, born in the former Soviet republic of Georgia, was a fighter pilot in the Red Air Force. After the collapse of the USSR, she joined the crime syndicate Janus, led by renegade MI6 agent Alec Trevelyan. Early in the movie, Bond gets into a car chase with her, meets her at a casino, and places her under surveillance. She is a classic representation of a "femme fatale", and can derive sexual satisfaction from killing. In one scene, she lures Canadian admiral Chuck Farrell (Billy J. Mitchell) onto a yacht moored off Monte Carlo and while engaging in violent sex, crushes him to death between her thighs, achieving orgasm as he expires. During this, a fellow operative steals his ID. Xenia then hijacks the prototype Eurocopter Tiger by killing the two pilots and taking their place in the demonstration alongside her accomplice. Later, she and turncoat Russian General Arkady Ourumov use the hijacked Tiger in an attack on the Severnaya satellite control center in central Siberia, where they steal the controller for the GoldenEye electromagnetic pulse (EMP) satellite weapon. During the attack, she fires an AKS-74U carbine around the control room, murdering all the military personnel and technicians present, again getting sexually aroused in the process. She then appears as Bond's link to the Janus group. In a meeting arranged by Bond's dealings with Valentin Zukovsky, a Russian arms dealer, Xenia arrives to meet Bond as he swims lengths in the Turkish Baths of his hotel - The St Petersburg Grand. Initially sneaking around the pool, Bond discovers her presence and hurls her into the steam room. Exchanging lines and revealing their attraction for one another, Xenia attempts to seduce Bond, forcefully kissing him and coercing the agent to set down his weapon, before biting his lip, causing him to hurl her at the wall. Following a period of violent sexual foreplay where Xenia crushes Bond between her thighs, Bond finally draws his weapon on her and demands to be taken to Janus. In her final encounter with Bond, she ambushes him and Simonova and begins torturing him between her legs. However, Bond is able to connect the rope she rappelled down to her safety harness, grabs her AK-74 rifle, and shoots down the helicopter with her rifle. The resulting inertia pulls Onatopp off Bond and sends her flying in the crotch of a tree, with her safety harness crushing her to death. As Bond quips, "She always did enjoy a good squeeze" Other appearances Onatopp has appeared in a number of James Bond video games as a playable multiplayer character. Her first appearance was in the 1997 video game adaptation of GoldenEye, GoldenEye 007 for the Nintendo 64. She is with Trevelyan on the train stage of the game. If the player quickly shoots her after eliminating Ourumov, she will yell to Trevelyan that she is wounded and to wait up for her. This buys the player more time to escape from the train. She later reappears in the jungle stage when the player approaches a suspension bridge. Similar to the film, she is killed in the jungles of Cuba after battling with Bond, although Bond is unable to make her die by way of the tree trunks, and she never engages in her trademark physical attacks, using firearms instead. Killing Xenia will grant the player the ability to dual-wield two different guns in the game without a complex series of button presses; Xenia uses an RC-P90 and a grenade launcher at the same time. In the James Bond game Nightfire, Xenia also appears as a multiplayer character. She can be unlocked by a cheat on the cheats menu and the code is JANUS, the organization she worked for in the movie. She later appeared in the spinoff Bond game, GoldenEye: Rogue Agent where she worked for Dr. Julius No and was GoldenEye's alluring opponent, and appears to be commander of an army of Dr. No's that has taken over Hoover Dam. She is killed in Rogue Agent after being thrown off of the Hoover Dam, while fighting Goldeneye. In the game she was voiced by actress Jenya Lano. She appears in the ''GoldenEye'' remake as a former Russian general who served under Ouromov during the Russian invasion of Georgia. Her plot is significantly changed for the remake. She now appears in the new Nightclub level(where Bond first meets her), and assassinates Valentin Zukovsky after he gives vital information about Janus to Bond. She also betrays and assassinates General Ouromov in the train level in which she now appears. During her final confrontation with Bond, she is lowered down to him from a helicopter and proceeds to engage in hand-to-hand combat with him; she is defeated when Bond launches a missile at her helicopter while she is strangling him, the helicopter crashing into a nearby gorge and dragging Xenia down with it. This death is based more on the original film than the first video game was. Xenia is voiced by and modeled after Kate Magowan. After her portrayal by Famke Janssen, Xenia was voted the 5th most memorable Bond Girl.http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,1557446_6,00.html Boris Grishenko Boris Ivanovich Grishenko (Russian: Борис Иванович Грищенко) is a fictional genius in the James Bond film GoldenEye played by Scottish actor Alan Cumming. He is a brilliantly talented computer programmer and hacker who has hacked the United States Department of Justice databases. He is boldly confident and a colorfully witty non-conformist who describes Americans as "Slug heads!", often shouting his catchphrase, "I am invincible!" whenever he succeeds, which makes him a comic relief character. All in all, he is disliked by many of his colleagues, who see him as an overwrought prankster, especially about his habits of using slang about breasts and/or buttocks as passwords. Although the majority of female employees at Severnaya express their dislike of him on account of his double entrendes about women, Natalya Simonova at least valued his skills and formed an amicable working relationship with him. Boris frequently spins a pen with his hand while working, and is often seen typing with one hand. Boris works at the Severnaya observatory in Siberia which watches over the two weapons satellites, Petya and Mischa. When going outdoors to smoke, Boris eyes the stolen helicopter from Monte Carlo landing at the Severnaya facility. It appears that he is captured by General Arkady Ouromov and Xenia Onatopp moments before the destruction of Severnaya, but in actuality Boris has allied himself with Alec Trevelyan to shift ownership of the GoldenEye satellite. His main purpose with Janus is to operate the GoldenEye satellite in exchange for a share of the profits when the British banks are hacked. Boris helps his comrades kidnap Natalya Simonova, the only other survivor of the attack on Severnaya. While attempting to crack the access codes for the GoldenEye, he obtains a grenade disguised as a pen from Bond's wide arsenal of gadgets. After Boris unknowingly activates it, Bond knocks the pen out of Boris' hand, leading to an explosion that destroys much of the control center, giving Bond and Natalya a perfect opportunity to escape. After emerging from the destruction of the satellite control room, Boris shouts his catchphrase before vats of liquid nitrogen explode, freezing and killing him. He appears in the videogame chronologically earlier than the incident at Severnaya. Boris in GoldenEye 007 video game Boris appears twice in GoldenEye 007, a video game for the Nintendo 64 based on the film. The first time the player meets him is in the Severnaya observatory, where he is simply known as "Programmer", as MI6 has not yet gained an accurate dossier on him. The player coerces him into disabling the security on a mainframe. This event does not occur in the film, as Bond never goes to the observatory in Severnaya in the movie. Also, a Nintendo webpage about the game, done in the manner of an MI6 briefing, states "All we know about Ourumov's computer programmer is that he prefers Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt, even in frigid Siberia". In the film, Boris was only wearing an aloha shirt in Cuba. In Severnaya and Saint Petersburg he was dressed more appropriately in cold weather clothing. The next time the player sees him is in the satellite control center. When they meet, Boris fumbles with a Walther PPK (called PP7 in game for copyright reasons), which Bond can take from him. A scared Boris then begs for his life claiming "Please do not shoot! Trevelyan made me do it!" Killing Boris will result in a mission failure, as Natalya claims to have seen Bond kill Boris on a security camera and refuses to help Bond any more. If Bond leaves Boris alone, Boris will then turn tail stating his trademark line "A ha! I am invincible!" then escape the compound. If Bond follows Boris, Boris will lead him to a small room where body armor is in store. Boris is also playable as a multiplayer character. General Ourumov General Arkady Grigorovich Ourumov (Russian: Аркадий Григорович Урумов) is a supporting villain and henchman in the James Bond film GoldenEye, played by German actor Gottfried John. General Ourumov is mostly based on the secondary Bond villain General Orlov from a previous Bond film Octopussy. At first, the audience is led to believe Ourumov is the main antagonist of the film. However, it is later on revealed that Alec Trevelyan, 006, is the real villain. Biography Joining the Soviet Army at eighteen, Ourumov always had a zeal for power, and would constantly use any means necessary to get his way to the top. Twenty-seven years later, Ourumov, who had grown tired of having little power, was finally promoted to colonel and was given the important job of being in charge of a Soviet Russian Chemical Weapons Factory. During his early days in his new position, he meets a young and bitter Alec Trevelyan, who tells Ourumov of his past, his hatred for MI6, and his future intentions, but makes sure to leave out a few vital details about himself. Alec offers Ourumov a part in his plan for which he will be paid well and receive his status as the next "Iron Man Of Russia"; Ourumov graciously accepts. The two pledge not to see each other again until Alec and James Bond are to go on a mission to destroy Ourumov's base. However, Ourumov and Alec have different plans. Alec deliberately gets himself caught by Ourumov and his men, and Bond witnesses as Ourumov shoots Alec in the head. Ourumov attempts to catch Bond and almost succeeds, but Bond just manages to escape. The shooting was staged, however. Unknown to Bond, Trevelyan is still alive, albeit deeply scarred on the right side of his face (courtesy of Bond, whose explosives he had detonated earlier). He becomes an international terrorist under the name "Janus" (the two-faced Roman god). Ourumov, supposed to be executed for the destruction of the chemical weapons base, frames one of his soldiers for the incident and is instead promoted to the rank of General, and is placed in charge of the Severnaya Space Facility in Siberia. Ourumov also has the job of employing another member for the Janus Crime Syndicate - he hires Xenia Onatopp, an ex-Soviet fighter pilot, with whom he is familiar. For the next nine years, the Janus Crime Syndicate will terrorize Russia without getting caught and with all their identities remaining secret, and Ourumov gains more power, which starts to trouble the Russian Government. A year before the main plot of Goldeneye takes place, Ourumov completes the establishment of their syndicate's greatest weapon: "GoldenEye". Two Goldeneye satellite dishes were built: one in Siberia, and one hidden in Cuba. Anyone who becomes suspicious of Ourumov is killed by Xenia. The Syndicate's first act is to steal the Tiger Helicopter. Ourumov and Xenia personally take care of the operation under the strict order of Janus not to fail. They successfully manage to steal it before Bond can stop them, and arrive in Siberia hours later, where the second act of their operation will take place. Ourumov made sure to hire the most intelligent computer programmer to take care of the Goldeneye weapon: Boris Grishenko. Ourumov and Xenia enter the satellite base, where the corrupt general orders one of his men to give him the Goldeneye and authorization codes they need to test-fire Goldeneye. Upon receiving these, Xenia suddenly shoots everyone in the base, and together they arm the Goldeneye to fire on Severnaya to eliminate the evidence. The two leave, pleased with their success, not knowing that one person is still alive - Natalya Simonova. Ourumov and Xenia take Boris with them and escape moments before the Goldeneye weapon detonates, and their witness Natalya narrowly escapes. Afterwards, Ourumov heads back to Russia to report to Defense Minister Mishkin. Ourumov soon learns that Natalya Simonova is alive and he leaves immediately, frustrated with Xenia's failure to kill "everyone". He assigns Boris and Xenia to find her, which doesn't take them long. Ourumov takes Natalya to Alec's hideout, where he ties her up in the Tiger helicopter to await her death. Bond also ends up tied up in the helicopter, after learning Alec is alive and that he is a traitor. Bond and Natalya escape moments before the Tiger helicopter explodes, but are soon caught by Russian troops and taken to a large government building where they are locked in a prison cell. Later, upon hearing that Mishkin has Bond and Natalya in custody, Ourumov arrives and storms into the cell where Mishkin is interrogating the pair. Ourumov argues with Mishkin, trying to convince him that Bond is the traitor. Mishkin yells for a guard to arrest Ourumov, but the general turns and shoots both the guard and Mishkin with Bond's gun. After improvising a cover story, Ourumov then calls for the guards to kill Bond and Natalya, but is grabbed by Bond, beaten, and thrown into a wall, knocking him flat. Ourumov leads his soldiers throughout the base, searching for Bond and Natalya. His men capture Natalya, leaving Bond to escape on his own. Ourumov takes one of his men and Natalya and they escape out into the streets by car, but soon Bond bursts through a wall behind them in a tank. He leaves behind a path of destruction as he chases Ourumov through the streets of St. Petersburg. Ourumov escapes and arrives at Alec's personal train. Ourumov boards the train with Natalya, and explains to Trevelyan what has happened and that Bond has escaped. Later, their journey is halted by Bond, who uses the hijacked tank to stop the train. Bond boards the damaged train and holds Trevelyan and Onatopp at gun point. Ourumov is called in and he holds Natalya with a gun to her head. Bond reveals to Ourumov that Alec is a Lienz Cossack, leaving Ourumov shocked. Alec smooths things over by telling him how rich and powerful he will soon be. Bond demands that Natalya be released. Alec nods for Ourumov to shoot Natalya, but his intention is for Ourumov to distract Bond while he escapes, turning the Russian general into a sacrificial lamb, at which, Ourumov is too slow and ends up being shot by Bond, thereby putting an end to the life of the "Iron Man Of Russia". Ourumov in GoldenEye 007 video games In GoldenEye 007, a video game for Nintendo 64 based on the movie, Ourumov appears in only three of the game's missions, initially when the then-Colonel apparently murders 006, another in which Bond infiltrates a Russian facility in Kyrgyzstan to investigate an unscheduled test firing of a missile, believed to be a cover for the launch of a GoldenEye satellite (this location, however, is never shown or mentioned in the film), and lastly in a mission aboard Janus' armoured train, where the General is holding Natalya Simonova at gunpoint. As in the movie, Bond shoots the General while in the train, thus saving Natalya's life. Ourumov is a playable character in the multiplayer mode. Ouromov also appears in the Goldeneye 007 2010 remake. In this version of the Goldeneye story, Ouromov is a renegade from the beginning, having previously commanded Xenia during the Russian invasion of Georgia but now selling weapons on the black market. Rather than being Trevelyans's loyal henchman he is the leader of Janus. During the confrontation on the train, Xenia betrays and shoots Ouromov (making Trevelyan the new Janus) rather than Bond killing the general himself. It is possible that Xenia killed Ouromov after plotting with Trevelyan to take over Janus. Ourumov is voiced by and modeled after Laurentiu Possa. References GoldenEye Henchmen pt:General Ourumov Category:Blog posts